machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashes to Ashes - Prt 02
Zone 21 The Body Shop Day 07 - 2300L While the Hospital Wings were not yet finished the demand for rooms and beds was such that even partially finished rooms were filled as soon as the facilities team had cleaned them up and beds could be rolled into place. Counting 48 hours after the "ENCorp Disaster" as the media was now calling it. The Body Shop was not only being overwhelmed by the dead but also the living victims of the event. Entire families and commons groups crowding into patient rooms because the harsh reality was that the majority had nowhere else to go. The blast had not only killed hundreds of thousands but also had displaced hundreds of thousands others as well. The news was that four Zone had been reduced to nothing but rubble and ash. And than there was the small miracles... One of which in Mei's opinion was the fact that the Body Shop had power at all thanks to Clarke and his people who somehow got the facilities emergency and reserve generators up and running before OSEC had started dropping bodies off in mass for disposal. Still with no external power likely for weeks according to the Public Media channels and the facilities only power source being a dozen or so outdated Power Cell's being rechargable via Solar Collectors power rationing had become a priority. Then there was the question of her own sanity given that of late she had been what some would call a people person and now here she was not only playing The Good Doctor for more patients than she could hope to count but also the Head Bitch-in-charge because when the shit had hit the fan it had been her everyone had looked to for the final word. Sure everyone here was smart as all .... Hell a lot of them were without question smarter than her with good idea's on how to get things done but no one it seems is willing to make the call nor responsibility for the choice if theirs was the wrong one. That was ultimately the difference between Corpse and Civ. A Corpse made choices everyday and Civ's just sucked air and waited for the next shoe to drop. Thus here she found herself walking the dark corridors of the wards in the middle of the god damn night stopping at each door to review charts. Not because she wanted to but because it needed to be done and because thats what she was supposed to do until the next crisis came along and there was always a another crisis coming. " Jesus Christ Palmer can you even spell ... " She found herself grumbled as she tried to read through the notes on the chart. No longer even amazed that she knew whose handwriting was on the page by sight. " It is pretty bad." Nurse Anne acknowledged as she and another Nurse named Kim joined Mei in the corridor. " Doing the rounds Ma'am?" Anne inquired. Mei nodded closing the one chart and sliding it back into place before grabbing the next. " It's what a good Doctor would do right?" Anne and the other Nurse both nodded their agreement. "Anything I should know ?" Mei said finding herself staring at another mess of a chart with Palmer's thrice cursed handwriting all over it. Anne shook her head. " No Ma'am, lights-out at 9pm only a couple of stragglers but Jose and Reed took care of them." Mei nodded. "Good... good, its best not to take any chance's with these people. Events like those of the last few days can mess with a patents head and you never know how messed up they are inside until they go homicidal on you. Always request support from an orderly or security to handle the heavy lifting thats what they are they are here for." Anne and Kim already knew that of course but Mei said it again anyway. It was after all what a good doctor would do wasn't it. The sound of footsteps coming down a side corridor drew the trios attention as a OSEC Security Officer appeared from around the corner escorted by one of the nurses from the duty desk. Mei's insides going cold almost at once realizing who it was. " Major Ander's..." She offered in a formal voice before he could say anything stupid. " Is it time for our meeting already. I'm so sorry I completely lost track of the time." Mei closed the chart she held and returned it to its slot. " Anne, if you would find that list we have compiled earlier of needed medical supplies and forward it to my link so me and the Major can work out the details." Anne nodded as Mei crossed the corridor motioning Ander's to join her. " This way Major, We can talk in my office."